Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 October 2015
11:39 I'm not ded 11:42 wow mum was here 11:42 wat 11:42 rly? 11:42 o ya 11:43 ok 11:43 ok? 11:44 sooo 11:49 git gud 11:49 how so 10:38 10:38 11:01 ? 11:03 spacebar glitch 11:03 11:04 wat 11:04 soo 11:04 i red rp 11:04 keh 11:05 so 11:05 cain 11:05 es 11:05 mask kingdomian 11:05 wat 11:05 wot 11:05 wot? 11:05 i men 11:05 storyline is legit 11:05 guow 11:05 his mum es ninja 11:05 so 11:06 didn't Cain's dad in the real universe try to become an admin 11:06 does dat men dad ninja 11:06 therefore getting him killed? 11:06 ? 11:06 oh 11:07 Cain's ancestor in the real universe attempted to become an admin 11:07 oh 11:07 By harnessing the power of King of Bel 11:07 not his dad 11:07 edenson eh? 11:07 But it was passed down to the second son of each generation 11:07 keh 11:07 Therefore giving Abel in the canon dimension the chance to become King of Bel 11:07 oh 11:07 confuzzled 11:08 In Another Castle, 11:08 Cain has a different dad 11:08 ic 11:08 different situations 11:08 And his mom is basically a different character altogether, but they share a name and appearance 11:08 kk 11:09 so 11:09 in this universe 11:09 things r different by alot 11:09 yup 11:09 freezer es semi-gud gai 11:10 wat 11:10 k 11:10 aw steam fooked up 11:11 ikr 11:11 In canon dimension, Abel is the only one who could theoretically kill an Admin 11:11 But he's far undertrained 11:11 wat 11:11 so 11:11 inhale 11:11 rly 11:11 bull 11:11 but admien is gerd 11:11 Other than other Admins, of course 11:11 admins are pretty muchs gawds 11:11 as i said 11:11 he's far undertrained 11:11 inhale? 11:12 if he met yiffer or pissed off eden 11:12 he would get rekted 11:12 who would win in fight, eden or yiffer 11:12 Depends 11:12 Where the fight takes place 11:12 In their own universes, they're about equal in power 11:05 wot? 11:05 i men 11:05 storyline is legit 11:05 guow 11:05 his mum es ninja 11:05 so 11:06 didn't Cain's dad in the real universe try to become an admin 11:06 does dat men dad ninja 11:06 therefore getting him killed? 11:06 ? 11:06 oh 11:07 Cain's ancestor in the real universe attempted to become an admin 11:07 oh 11:07 By harnessing the power of King of Bel 11:07 not his dad 11:07 edenson eh? 11:07 But it was passed down to the second son of each generation 11:07 keh 11:07 Therefore giving Abel in the canon dimension the chance to become King of Bel 11:07 oh 11:07 confuzzled 11:08 In Another Castle, 11:08 Cain has a different dad 11:08 ic 11:08 different situations 11:08 And his mom is basically a different character altogether, but they share a name and appearance 11:08 kk 11:09 so 11:09 in this universe 11:09 things r different by alot 11:09 yup 11:09 freezer es semi-gud gai 11:10 wat 11:10 k 11:10 aw steam fooked up 11:11 ikr 11:11 In canon dimension, Abel is the only one who could theoretically kill an Admin 11:11 But he's far undertrained 11:11 wat 11:11 so 11:11 inhale 11:11 rly 11:11 bull 11:11 but admien is gerd 11:11 Other than other Admins, of course 11:11 admins are pretty muchs gawds 11:11 as i said 11:11 he's far undertrained 11:11 inhale? 11:12 if he met yiffer or pissed off eden 11:12 he would get rekted 11:12 who would win in fight, eden or yiffer 11:12 Depends 11:12 Where the fight takes place 11:12 In their own universes, they're about equal in power 11:13 But if Eden went to Yiffer's original universe, ttheir power would drop immensely. 11:13 k 11:14 rip vinny 11:15 rip 11:12 Depends 11:12 Where the fight takes place 11:12 In their own universes, they're about equal in power 11:13 But if Eden went to Yiffer's original universe, ttheir power would drop immensely. 11:13 k 11:14 rip vinny 11:15 rip 11:20 I T S M E 11:21 its me 11:21 I T S M E 11:21 11:21 I M B A C K 11:21 k 11:22 i need ideas for a game 11:22 i'm drawing blanks 11:23 idk 11:24 C R A P 11:25 aesthetic 11:25 aesthetic what 11:27 hi pyro 11:27 no flamethrower pls 11:34 i need help bang someone 11:34 No 11:35 Don't take after him 11:36 came 11:36 ... 11:39 7:40 time to praise allah 11:39 No 2015 10 07